My Lover
by Mr.Ankerman
Summary: A creature, exhausted, tired, and hot! You could not help it, as you gave into your urges to pleasure it.     -Warning-If you are a child or an adult that goes against gays or bis, should not read-


I look down at the exhausted Digimon, it's body sweating uncontrollably, it's mouth, gasping for air, and it's strength, gone, it's arms and legs where all spread apart, as if it just dropped with no control over the ground. I couldn't resist, I had to, I quickly reached over to it, first I touched it's chest, feeling all the hard and soaked muscles, then I worked my way down to its rock hard abs. they felt so right, I then began to feel it's powerful arms, with such strength, now gone. How could I resist. I then worked my way down its strong legs, feeling all their muscles; this wonderful creature has great strength. I then felt down to the feet, I loved the way its soles felt, all soft and tender alongside wet from the exhausting work. I tickled it's soles but it was too tired to laugh but it did tighten them together, I then increased the pressure and I heard some chuckles, then it's toes spread wide apart, I then took part in this and helped spread its toes apart with it, feeling the roundness and softness of each toe, I gave in to my urges and I licked it's feet, I tasted dirt, salt, but most of all, I stated flesh, it's tender flesh, right where it's best. I then looked over and I noticed something I haven't before, I was causing it pleasure. I then walked over to its personals and I couldn't help it. There was a little tip sticking out, I began to lick it causing more of it to come out, I continued licking and licking until it was fully out. Its aroma was strong yet so pleasuring that I couldn't stop. I had to continue, it was so big, about a foot and a half, with what seemed like a 4 inch diameter, I embraced it, licking it and sucking on the tip, I heard it moan, and groan, I was causing it great pleasure, I then took things farther, I began to cause friction to the shaft, causing it to harden even more, then I figured to take it in all the way. I put my lips around it, and I took it down about a quarter of the way, until I had to gasp for air. But I pushed myself; I tried again, this time going even deeper. I was rubbing its rock hard stomach which felt even wetter; it was beginning to sweat again. I took a look, and its toes where spreading far apart as it was resisting the urge to scream. But I wouldn't let it in peace. I took things even farther. Going up and down and up and down, I felt liquid, not a lot just a few drops, I took my lips off of it, and it was pleasure that was beginning to come out. I then made it even worse for the poor creature; I started to go deeper, and faster. It looked at me with a troubled look and it tried to push me away, but it was too weak to do so especially now, it begged me to stop, but I didn't its body belonged to me now. I made it my own, I kept on going until it began to accept, it was shaking in pleasure, then I decided to go the fastest I have ever gone, it's moans immediately turned to screams as it could no longer control itself, it was screaming at me, not to stop to keep going, it liked it very much. I sucked and sucked until I felt it shake, I stopped... everything was quiet… the creature instantly opens its eyes widely in chock and all of a sudden A massive rush of pleasure came rushing out into my mouth, the creature was screaming as loud as it's lungs possibly could as I tried to swallow as much as I could but it was too much. It was uncontrollable, it was flying everywhere, I tried to control it, by making it point strait up causing most of it to fall over the sexy creature's body making it even hotter than before, it looked delicious. After the rush stopped then I removed my clothing and I laid over the beautiful creature all covered in pleasure, it couldn't move, but it looked down at me and gave me a satisfied and lustful look, I have made it happy. And now, it is my mate, I embraced it once more with a deep kiss, drilling down into its soul, now it shall love me, and never leave my side. When we stopped it said thank you, that was amazing, I looked at the beautiful beast as it looked at me, and I knew we were going to be together forever, we then continued kissing, and I said I will love you always… Gigasmon…


End file.
